


Waiting at the Boards

by apiegohome, nicayal, silvermyth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Nobody Dies, Snark, Sports, everyone is a figure skater, figure skating AU, hopefully, sports AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiegohome/pseuds/apiegohome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicayal/pseuds/nicayal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermyth/pseuds/silvermyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figure skating AU in which Axel is an over-confident shit and Roxas is his insult-slinging rival.   Roll back the tapes a bit to the challenges he faces as an outsider in the figure skating world.</p><p>Axel's POV in a multi-writer figure skating AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks and Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com/post/142359686590/nicayall-someone-please-write-this-as-a-kh-au) Also thanks to nicayal for all your help with figure skating things!

Axel was probably one of the tallest skaters, and maybe it left him at a disadvantage, but for him, it was just an excuse to show everyone how much better he was. And anyway, he couldn't rightfully claim his name if he wasn't the best.

He was pretty certain his triple axel jump _was_ the best.

"What's a beanpole like you doing here? Don't you think you're above the height requirement?"

Axel glanced over at the petite blond man, blue eyes derisive. He lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "Roxas, I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you here. Didn't think you'd make it past regionals."

"Tch." Roxas scowled and turned his attention to tugging at his windswept spikes. "I'm surprised they let old men like you compete still."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "I'm not that old."

"You sure about that?"

Axel ignored the dig. "Saw you're going in before me. I suppose it's lucky for you, since it'll be impossible for you to follow my act, yeah?"

"Don't get too full of yourself, Flutzer."

"Hey, that was _once_. And you only beat me by one point."

Roxas opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off as their group was called out for warm-ups. Still, he couldn't help a parting remark before stepping onto the ice. "Catch an edge, asshole."

"Right back at ya, blondie!" Axel smirked and followed him on, getting a feel for the ice.

They talked a lot of shit to each other, something that went way back, since they'd started seeing each other in competitions. He wasn't sure what Roxas thought of it, but for Axel, an event wasn't worth winning without Roxas there to swallow the defeat. And if Roxas won, well, that wasn't as common an occurrence, but he certainly wasn't _bad_ , no matter what Axel said.

But the playful banter fell away once the ice was under his blades. It was all about showing, instead of telling. His face fell into an expression of concentration as he waited for an opening, and then pushed straight into a triple. As he came out of the jump, he caught a glimpse of Roxas, twirling a mocking finger as if to say _whoop-de-doo_. Axel's mouth opened in a toothy grin.

"Skaters, you have one minute remaining," a voice called over PA system.

Roxas, the first skater of the group, skated to one side of the rink, while Axel and the others in the group squeezed in their last-minute spins. At the end of the minute, he was alone on the ice, waiting to be called into position.

"Roxas Strife!"

Axel waited at the boards, rolling his eyes as a classical piece came over the sound system. It was graceful and elegant, and Roxas's program was a perfect match to it. _Almost_. Axel snorted as Roxas fell out at the end of a jump, botching the landing.

Still, the girls in the audience loved him, and Roxas skated to pick up a couple stuffed bears that had been thrown on the ice in appreciation. That perfectly cute smile on his lips as he skated over to the judges. They awarded him a high score, and Axel grit his teeth. There was another competitor before Axel, and he stood by, waiting his turn.

"Axel Cendres!"

Axel's eyes were sparkling with mirth as he took position. "Watch this shit, motherfuckers!"

The opening chords of an Imagine Dragons song came through the speakers, and Axel launched into his program.

It was flawless. He was showing teeth as he landed his final jump. _Perfect_. He had it. He circled around and gathered his own collection of stuffed animals, giving the audience a wave on his way to the kiss  & cry.

The judges were deliberating more than usual, and Axel's grin faltered a little. Then fell altogether as they showed his score.

"Looks like I'll be taking this one," Roxas murmured from behind him.

Axel spun. "You got lucky. That jump you landed was shit. Not to mention your poor axel technique."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "You were watching? Ballsy."

Axel's eyes darkened. "I'll show you ballsy." They were interrupted by Axel's coach giving him a stink-eye. "We'll continue this later."

Roxas gave him a cold look before turning away.

Larxene cuffed Axel on the head. "The routine was good, but they probably deducted points for your little announcement at the start. That was bad form, Axel."

"Hey, ow!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get cocky?"

"But the audience loved it!" He shoved a stuffed bear at her. "Isn't it cute? Looks kind of like Roxy, yeah?"

Larxene pushed the bear away. "The audience aren't the ones who give you points, dumbass. And stop making eyes at Roxas."

"I'm not making eyes, he's my rival!"

"Could've fooled me!"

Despite Axel's protests, he lingered in the locker room after they'd collected their medals. To continue their earlier exchange, as promised, or at least, that was the excuse.

"Looks like we'll be competing again at Nationals." Axel leaned against a column, arms crossed, watching Roxas pull his street clothes out of the locker.

"Do you think you'll live that long?"

Axel waved the comment off. "I thought I'd offer to help you with your axel technique."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow, peeling off the top half of his costume. "I have a coach already, thanks," he said dryly.

Axel's smirk was lopsided. "Not a coach like me."

"I doubt your…technique…would work with my style."

Axel pushed away from the wall and moved towards Roxas. "You sure about that?"

Roxas propped his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I am. Your tall-ass _technique_ ain't gonna work for me."

"Roxas," Axel's voice dropped, and he moved into Roxas' personal space. "Stop fucking around." He grabbed Roxas's chin and bent close, studying blue eyes. He nodded, satisfied with what he saw there, before capturing Roxas's lips in a kiss. Roxas pressed a hand against Axel's chest, a half-hearted attempt to resist, before he was returning the kiss in full force, teeth pulling at Axel's lips, breaths coming faster as their tongues twined together.

A small squeak at the entrance to the locker room drew them apart, Roxas's face paling and his eyes going wide. "Shit." He pushed Axel away. "Namine, what are you doing in here? This is the _men_ _'s_ locker room."

Axel only chuckled and plopped down on a bench and watched Roxas try to talk to his sister, who'd covered her mouth with a hand. Shell-shocked.

"You were taking a long time," she finally managed. Roxas hissed something to her and shooed her out.

"The fuck do you think you were doing!" Roxas turned his ire on Axel, whose chuckle turned into a laugh.

"What did you think I was doing? Teaching you a little bit about _Axel_ technique." He chortled and stood, catching up his duffel bag where he'd left it. "See you at Nationals, blondie."

Axel couldn't help the swagger as he left the locker room.


	2. Namesake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Axel got into figure skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you're enjoying this AU, please check out nicayal's ["Off Day,"](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Iced/works/6490369) which is a follow-up to the previous chapter, and told from Roxas's POV.

"Hey Ax, you know that's called an axel, too, right?" Demyx pointed at his little sister, who was just landing a spinning jump. "Nice one, Xion!"

Xion turned a flush face towards them, smiling at the praise.

"No shit? I didn't know they'd named moves after _moi_."

"Ha, as if." Demyx spun, gliding backwards as he grinned at Axel. "More like, your parents named you after a washed-out rock star."

Axel waved him off. "My mom has better taste than that, thanks."

"If you say so."

"Hey Xi," Axel called out. "When'd you start doing that? The spinny jump? Dem says it's named after me."

Xion joined them in their circuit around the rink, cheeks still rosy. "I started doing them last month. I'm trying to work up to a triple."

"If it's an axel," Axel mused, "I really ought to learn how to do it, too, yeah?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "You? You know, all this time you hang around our folks' rink, and all the skaters you see, and you only just now think of that?" Xion chuckled.

"No one told me what it was called! Xi, do it again. I want to see how you do it."

Demyx waved a dismissive hand. "She's been at it for years. There's no way you'll learn it just watching."

"I'll still do it." Xion smiled, back crossing towards a clear patch of ice. Axel watched the way she built momentum, stepped forward, and then took off in the jump, coming down in a backward glide.

Axel rubbed his hands together and turned to copy the move. "Here goes!"

"Be careful," Xion called.

"Hey, are you serious?" Demyx cried. "You're going to break an ankle, man, and then who's going to zam the ice tonight?"

Axel snorted, swerving to circle back to Demyx. "Aren't you in charge of that?"

"Well, yeah, but," he scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping _you_ _'_ _d_ do it, you know?"

Axel rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to what he was about to attempt.

The ice was familiar to him. He'd been skating since he and Demyx became friends, and they'd decided that hanging out at the rink was more fun than homework. Axel liked pointing out the fire hazards, and contemplating whether the fabric on the seats hailed from the 50's or the 60's. It was old, but it was his second home.

So even if the surface wasn't perfectly level, as he stepped forward to try the jump, he was confident that he'd have a smooth surface to land on.

He was half-surprised, when he managed a rotation and a half before his skates hit the ice.

Xion was clapping. "Wow! Great job, Axel!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Axel grinned. "Oh ye of little faith!"

"Let's see you do it again, then!"

"Fine!"

Xion and Demyx leaned against the boards, faces expectant. Axel grinned at the extra attention as accelerated into a second jump.

It was not as successful as the first.

Axel would learn later that what he did instead was a _waxel_ —he managed to jump into the air, but that was about the only thing he got right. There was a brief moment where he flailed ineffectively in the air, turning half a rotation, before crashing to the ground. His hip took the brunt of the fall, but it was his funny bone connecting with ice that made him hiss in pain.

Xion skated forward. "You alright?"

Demyx, on the other hand, was doubled over laughing. "I told you, man, that first one was a fluke!"

Axel flipped him off and picked himself up. "I'm fine, Xion, thanks." He winced at the bruise he could already feel blossoming at his hip. "Been a while since I was so intimate with the ice, though."

"That's what you get for trying fancy ice tricks that are out of your league, man!" Demyx pushed off the boards, resuming his lazy circuit of the rink.

"They're not tricks, Dem." Xion gave Axel a once-over. "You sure you're okay? Axel falls are no joke."

Axel rubbed his hip. "Yeah, no kidding. Maybe I won't be able to zam for you tonight, Dem."

Demyx made a face.

Axel hadn't had much interest in figure skating before, like Demyx said, but he suddenly found himself wondering if he could master the axel that Xion had executed so effortlessly. Still, he wasn't sure he could do the whole scene like she did. He'd seen enough of the lyrical numbers that he was pretty certain it wasn't his thing.

He much preferred jamming out to something a bit more upbeat, something with a little edge. Adding a couple jumps to spice up the afternoons he spent at the rink was just for fun. That, and he really _had_ to master that jump.

It took a while, but he was fairly certain he got it.

"Ax, come on, let's go!" Demyx was already unlacing his skates on a bench; they'd been killing time on the ice before heading out to meet with some of their other friends.

A handful of skating kids were already filing in for the afternoon session. "I'll be right there." He back crossed, made the forward step, and launched into a final double axel. His landing was mostly solid, if not the smoothest.

"Oi, Red, what the heck was that?" Axel's gaze snapped to the owner of the sharp tone, a tiny woman with slicked back hair who was just stepping onto the ice. He recognized her as Xion's skating coach.

"It was me." He grinned as he skated towards the boards, preparing to join Demyx.

Larxene changed course to intercept him, grabbing his arm. "No, really." Axel blinked at the hand grasping his arm; it was surprisingly strong. Her gaze was just as fierce. "Your landing was crap."

"So?" He moved to shake out grip.

She didn't let go. "So, your take-off wasn't half bad. I didn't teach you, so tell me, who did?"

"Come on, Larxene, let him go," Demyx called from his seat. "He's just messing around."

Axel held up a hand to silence Demyx. "I taught myself."

"You're fucking with me."

"No, he did." Xion had joined them at the edge of the rink. "He saw me practicing and then managed an axel on the first try."

"Yeah, and then spectacularly failed his second one. Come _on,_ Ax. People are waiting for us."

Larxene released Axel and crossed her arms, looking him up and down. "You're a bit tall."

Axel returned the favor. "You're a bit short."

Larxene laughed at that, a harsh bark of a noise. "Ain't that the truth." She clapped him on the back. "Alright, Red. I'll let you go, on the condition you come back tomorrow and show me a few more of those shitty jumps."

"Why's that?"

"Why else? To make them look pretty." She looked over at Demyx, eyes bright with something bordering on mania. "If he doesn't show, I'm coming after you." The strange look was gone when she cast her gaze to the students that were already noodling around on the ice, effectively dismissing Axel. "Alright guys, warm ups!"

And that was the beginning.

It took Axel a week to realize he was essentially receiving private skating lessons from Larxene, since their sessions ran more towards harassments and hollering. They'd never discussed it; instead, Larxene had started hurling insults at Axel and demanding he show up at the rink on her schedule. He was fairly certain she didn't treat her younger students so harshly, but their acerbic exchanges worked well enough for him.

There was a kind of pride when he finally earned Larxene's praise on a triple axel.

"You ever think of competing, Red?"

Axel glanced at Larxene. "Yeah right. Me in one of those glittery leotards? You must really hate me, Larxene."

"Skating to _Swan Lake_. Yeah, I can imagine it now." She rolled her eyes. "Talk about a waste. No, Ax, I think you'd be better at giving the judges a figurative middle finger."

Axel grinned. "Wouldn't you just love that."

Larxene smirked. "So would you. Do your program to something with a bit of an edge, to ruffle their feathers, and then knock them off their feet with your jumps. Show those snobby bastards there's more to skating than pampered rich kids sticking with the establishment."

Axel crossed his arms. "Sounds like fun. I'm game."

"Your turning and edgework sucks."

"What?"

"You. Suck. At edges. If you can improve those, I'll think about finding you a competition."

Demyx and Xion were all for Axel competing, especially Xion, who was excited about having her 'other big brother' join her at events. So Axel started working on his footwork in earnest. It was fun, with Larxene berating him.

And even better, the first time he saw the judges' faces when the opening chords of his program filtered over the speakers. The dark looks he earned from the kids who looked like they'd learned to walk on ice. The cheers of the audience as he executed a perfect triple axel, as his upbeat program turned into the night's entertainment. The rush of it.

His name was Axel, and it felt like a birthright.

And then there was Roxas.


	3. Ugly Duckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I mentioned before that this is a collaboration AU between nicayal and I. Please be sure to check out the other part of the story, **On Edge** , which intersects with this one!
> 
> This chapter takes place about six years after the previous one (about one year before the first chapter) and about the same time as nicayal's second chapter.

"You got damn lucky, Red." Larxene slapped a bundle of papers on the rickety table in the rink's lounge. "Your short was utter garbage. It's a miracle you qualified; even your high long score wouldn't have saved you if your competition had been even a little bit tougher." She placed her laptop alongside the papers and booted it up.

Axel frowned and crossed his arms, slouching in his chair. "But my jumps—"

Larxene cut him off. "Jumps aren't everything, how many times do I have to tell you? And you botched almost all of your landings. What the hell was that? Did you just suddenly forget everything I've ever taught you?"

Axel pursed his lips.

Larxene tapped the keys of her computer. "You looked like you were having some performance anxiety at the start of it."

Axel raised his eyebrows. "Performance anxiety, you make it sound like I can't get it up."

Larxene gave him a sidelong glance. "More like you lost your balls. But you recovered halfway through, at least. Look, Ax, if you're gonna have stage fright, I'm not going to waste my time on you."

"I didn't expect there to be so many people," he muttered.

"Well, there's going to be a lot more at sectionals." Larxene pulled up a video and turned the laptop at an angle so they could both see the screen. "I want you to watch your jumps. Look carefully at your landings. Watch your footwork." Axel stood up straighter, eyes focusing on his own, black-clad figure. He was still far from an expert at the sport, but Larxene had shown him enough videos and even demonstrated a few times, for him to recognize where he'd faltered. He'd felt the nerves, had known the program was fraught with errors, but to see it really brought it home for him.

He winced, watching his own uncertain wave as he skated off to meet Larxene at the kiss and cry.

"You know," Larxene said, pausing the video. "It's tradition to bow at the end of a performance." She held a hand up when Axel opened his mouth to reply. "But, I like your little wave. It makes you stand out. We can make it part of your image. We're trying to shake things up a bit, and this'll add fuel to the fire."

Axel grinned. "I like fire."

Larxene nodded. "It'll be a great way to say 'Look at me, I bow to no one.' If you can overcome your nerves, you'll have no problem being an on-ice badass." She clicked at the track pad and a second video took the place of the first. "Here's your long." She offered a curt commentary as they tracked Axel's recorded movements. "I can tell you that overall, this was the best I've seen from you. But that ain't going to get you anywhere. Not when you look at the competition."

With that announcement, she switched the video again, and they spent the better part of the next hour watching the qualifiers for each region, Larxene supplementing the videos with the detailed scores sheets she'd brought along. With each successive program, it became clear just how rough Axel's had been. Certainly, his triple axel had been on point, his performance solid, but it wasn't anywhere near outstanding.

"Don't forget, this is as much a performance as it is a sport. Here," she pointed at a blond kid who'd just skated onto the screen. "Roxas Strife. Skating's in his blood, his brother Ventus might've been an Olympic contender if he hadn't fucked his Achilles up." They watched the first minute of the boy's performance in silence, before Larxene continued. "His footwork and technical skills are going to score him a lot of points with the judges. They'll like how traditional he is."

Axel was frowning. "Seriously? Swan Lake?" He shook his head at the boy's choice of music.

Larxene let out a derisive laugh. "Yeah. As traditional as they come. He's been groomed for it. But," she pointed her finger to follow Roxas's footwork. "Barring all that, he has an artistry that you would do well to learn from."

Axel smirked. "I thought you didn't like that kind of skating anymore than I did, Larx."

The look Larxene gave him could've kept the rink frozen for a month. "I said learn from him, not emulate him." She paused the video at Roxas at the kiss and cry. "Look at his jacket. Swan Lake there is on Team USA." Axel took in the navy, red, and blue jacket and frowned. It certainly looked official. Larxene shifted the laptop back around and shut it down, signaling the end of their session. "I want you here for the group sessions starting tomorrow."

"You mean, with the kids?"

"Yes," she snapped, "with the kids. Your foundation is shaky. So you can join the others who are working to build a strong foundation. I'm not going to give you individual attention for the basics." She pointed at the bundle of papers she'd brought. "Study these in the meantime."

Axel suppressed an eyeroll. When he'd decided to start competing, he hadn't thought there'd be so much reading involved. Or that he'd have to train with kids in primary school. Still, he trusted Larxene. He didn't need her to tell him how much he'd learned under her guidance.

Although Xion had had a head start over him, Axel was nearly caught up. He'd surpassed her jump skills recently, landing more than she did when they had friendly competitions in their down time. She still had him beat on overall quality, so, really, Axel knew Larxene was right.

But that didn't make him like it any better.

"Hey, you are here!" Axel looked up from the score detail he was examining; Demyx stood at the door of the lounge. "Larxene looked pretty happy. You must've done something she liked."

"Happy?" Axel snorted. "I'm not sure that's an accurate word for it. She's probably gloating."

Demyx strolled in and plopped on the seat across from Axel. "Gloating? About what?"

Axel sent him a dark look. "I have to train with the kids. I bet Swan Lake Strife doesn't have to train with kids."

"'Swan Lake Strife?'" Demyx's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," Axel muttered, "This hot-shot ice snob Larxene thinks I should learn from."

"Ventus Strife? Xion's crazy for that guy."

Axel waved the paper at Demyx. "No, his brother, Roxas."

Demyx snatched it up, eyes flicking over the notes. "Larxene may be a bitch, but she knows the scene." He handed it back. "She's right, you know. If you want to compete, especially with guys like Roxas? Do what she says. He comes from money, you know? Those big skating clubs aren't cheap, and they are in the business of making champions."

Axel sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"It's a compliment, coming from Larxene. She wouldn't waste her time if you didn't have potential. Or she'd charge you an arm and a leg." Demyx patted his arm. "Come on. Xion was looking for you, she wants another jump-off."

Axel's lips quirked into a smile of fondness as he joined Xion on the ice.

o.O.o

Larxene refused to work with Axel outside of the group session for a full week. When he asked about working on his jumps, she only glared and made caustic remarks about his footwork or edges.

So Axel grit his teeth and focused on those.

And then Xion got wind of his training instructions, and their jump-offs became…well, not jump-offs. Instead, Xion challenged him to spins and turns that didn't leave the ice.

"Come on, Xi, it's bad enough I gotta deal with Larxene. Now you, too?"

Xion giggled as she performed a simple turn, then picked up speed for a twizzle. The spin blurred, and when she stopped next to Axel again, she was grinning. "Larxene said you'll be competing with Roxas Strife. Ah, I can't wait! Mom and Dad said I could go with Dem to cheer you on. It's not often your best friend has a chance to beat a Strife. So you can't disappoint me!"

Axel frowned. "Have a little faith, Xi. I mean, you didn't even leave the ice, it's really not that complicated. And sectionals won't be, either."

Xion bowed to him with a flourish. "Then show me how a champion does it."

"Alright then." The turn was a smooth glide, boring, he thought, and then he built up some speed for the twizzle. Just a spin, he didn't even have to worry about his take-off or gaining enough height to execute it, and he was rolling his eyes, when he caught his toe pick on the ice. Instead of pulling his arms in for the spin, or a jump, he was pulling them in to protect his elbows as he flew forward into an exquisite belly flop. His hiss of pain was followed by a heartfelt "Fuck!"

Xion's laugh was joined by Demyx’s, who had been leaning on the boards on one side. "Nice one! Definitely deserves a gold!"

Axel give him the finger once he'd picked himself up. "I'd like to see you do it," he bit out.

"No way, man, that's all you."

Xion tempered her own teasing with a soft smile. "Did you forget you weren't doing a jump?" She twirled in another twizzle as she skated past him, letting her arms extend out to her sides as she did it, instead of pulling them in like Axel had.

Axel grumbled and made a second, more successful attempt at the move, arms still tucked in to make the execution smoother. He wasn't sure what was bruised more, his body or his pride, but the properly-completed move salved his ego a little.

“Make sure you show that bellyflop off to the kids later.  It’ll be a good lesson in what _not_ to do,” Demyx supplied.

“Gee, thanks, you’re real encouraging.”

Xion skated up and hugged Axel around the waist.  “I’ve heard he’s been inspiring some of the younger skaters to work harder so they can compete, too.”

Axel patted her on the head.  “They’re enthusiastic,” he admitted.  What he wouldn’t admit was that they returned the favor, motivating him to polish his elements.  One, because he couldn’t let himself be shown up by a bunch of half-pints, but two, he was starting to enjoy the looks of awe when he effortlessly executed the things they were still working up to.

He was improving.  He was sore as shit from the different muscles it required, but he was making progress.

As sectionals grew closer, he wondered if it would be enough to compete with someone like Swan Lake Strife, as Axel had dubbed him.   He studied Roxas’s programs more than any of the others Larxene had forwarded to him.  It was clear his abilities were well-developed, and suited for a traditional, artistic style.  If not the style, the level of skating was something for Axel to strive for.

When Larxene started incorporating jumps into his training again, it was with singles.  He huffed and hawed, and called her Coach Bitchface _once_ to her face (more often behind her back), and earned a series of tedious drills for the mistake.  But when it came down to it, when he’d adjusted to the new movements and the soreness wore off, and made the changes in his take-offs, he could feel the difference.  Running through his program felt smoother, less exhausting because the flow made it easier to launch into jumps.

November would see him better than ever, he knew.  And Axel was looking forward to the competition.  He was ready, confident.  He expected the crowd, now, and he wanted to see the awe the kids had for him, reflected in the audience’s faces.  He wanted to make them his.  If he couldn’t win the judges, he would at least win them.

He’d make Xion and everyone proud.


	4. At Second Glance

Sectionals.

Larxene had been right. The crowd was at least double what he'd seen at regionals. Axel was still getting used to it, but this time it bothered him a lot less than the sticky shell of hair gel he'd used to slick his hair back. He'd spent half the day already resisting the urge to push back nonexistent, errant strands. It had seemed appropriate, a sleek, streamlined look, but after looking around at his competitors, he realized perhaps he'd overdone it.

At least he hadn't overdone his costume. There was an abundance of glitter and rhinestones almost everywhere he looked. Even if he had been able to afford one of those fancy get-ups, they were far too extravagant for his tastes. He much preferred the stark black, the way it contrasted with the white of the ice and the red of his hair. It made more of a statement than sparkly leotards. At least, that's how Axel saw it. He chuckled to himself, imagining a separate competition for blinding the judges in reflected light.

Between Larxene's drills, and Axel becoming more confident in the face of a large audience, he's skated clean, landing his jumps smartly, and his elements overall were better than when he'd skated at regionals. Still, he hadn't quite managed to add any kind of flair to his program, and it was reflected in his score. He wasn't sure how to incorporate it, or exactly what was missing. Was it in the arm movements? Was there a rhythm in the music he hadn't matched?

Whatever it was he was missing, he was pretty sure the top three to place had it. All of them he recognized from the videos Larxene had given him, that he'd reviewed over and over. Riku Asahi, the favorite to win nationals, Seifer Almasy, and Roxas Strife. Axel had leaned against the boards after his program, watching them. Trying to figure it out.

He hadn't done too poorly. When all was said and done, he'd placed fifth overall, not bad considering the competition was stronger than it had been at regionals. It wasn't enough to qualify him for nationals, he'd been shy by just a few points, but he counted it as a win, anyway. The others close to him in scores had skated cleanly, too, not fumbling the way the competition at regionals had, so it was a placement he'd earned.

Xion and Demyx beamed and hollered at him from their place in the bleachers, grinning like a couple of idiots. Larxene even gave him a grudging pat on the back for skating such a smooth program, before grunting about the work he had cut out for him for the next season.

The next season. Axel grinned to himself as he unlaced his skates and stowed them in his duffel. With almost a full year ahead to polish off his skills, he was bound to do well next time; he was confident he would make it to nationals on the second attempt. Not to mention the summer competitions Larxene had lined up for him.

It was so thrilling!

Back in his street clothes, he slung his bag over his shoulder and strolled back out to his waiting friends. Xion nearly knocked the wind out of him as she collided with him in a hug. "You did so good! I'm so proud of you, my prodigy!"

Axel laughed. " _Your_ prodigy? Since when?"

Xion smiled up at him. "Since I taught you how to do an axel!"

Demyx and Axel snorted. "You know she's partly right," Demyx quipped.

Axel squeezed Xion back and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, I'll give it to you. Xion's the real winner, here."

"Yeah, go ahead, ignore me." Larxene was giving them a dark look as she strolled up to them. "Not like I had anything to do with it."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You had everything to do with making me miserable."

Demyx interjected. "Come on guys! Let's go celebrate!" He stretched his hand dramatically in the air. "Let's think about the future, not the past."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Pack it up, kids, we'll go celebrate." She made up for Demyx's extra enthusiasm with a monotone voice and deadpan expression.

They were at the doors, shrugging on their coats, when Axel realized he'd left his track jacket in one of the changing areas in all the commotion.

"I'll be right back!" he called, waving as he headed to the changing area. He slowed as he reached the corridor, frowning. The complex hosting sectionals was bigger, better-equipped than their home rink, and consequently, it was harder to remember where exactly he'd left his jacket. He remembered hanging it on a hook in a bathroom, but…he peered into changing areas, trying to locate it.

He was sure he had the right one, a little further in, and stepped in to search the bathroom, only to be stopped short by the person occupying it.

 _Swan Lake Strife_. Roxas was recognizable by his costume alone, a gaudy, skin-tight black and white get-up encrusted with what was probably a small fortune of rhinestones—maybe even Swarovski crystals, by the way they caught the light. He was leaning over the sink, his back to Axel, and Axel couldn't help but _look_. Roxas had unclasped the collar of his costume, leaving the line of his throat bare and enticing. And the way he was bent over the sink…Axel bit the inside of his cheek, hard. Stared at the lean muscles of Roxas's legs, and the pert rear practically presented to him.

He'd spent so much time staring at men over the course of the last month, Roxas in particular, and not _just_ for the purpose of studying their programs.

Roxas shifted, and Axel's eyes snapped up, searching for a safe place to look. They landed on the blue eyes in the mirror, Roxas's gaze locking on him. There was an awkward silence, Axel still reeling himself in from what had quickly been turning into a fantasy, and Roxas staring at him, eyes wide.

"Sorry." Axel raised an hand to brush back his hair, then remembered it was still sticky with gel. Roxas's eyes followed the movement, or maybe that was Axel's imagination. "I thought I might've left something in here. Do you… uh, mind?" He gestured at the bathroom stall that had been his initial objective, and Roxas blinked at him, as if startled out of a reverie. Then, without a word, he sidestepped Axel, brushing past him to head back into the changing area.

Axel gave the bathroom a more thorough examination than was probably necessary, trying to shake the illicit thoughts from his mind. Roxas was…damn, he was so much hotter in person, though. And, a very talented skater. It was almost an afterthought, that.

Roxas was bent over, relacing his skates on a bench, when Axel emerged from the bathroom. Axel steeled himself, thinking this was a chance perhaps to learn about what was missing from his program. No ulterior motives. Nope. "Guess I had the wrong room. They all look the same from the outside, ya know?"

Roxas spared him a glance, and turned his attention to lacing the second skate. Maybe he was shy.

Axel tried again. "I saw your freeskate. Wasn't really my style, in all honesty, but you sure were on today." Roxas, for all that he came from money, and skated practically by the books, was talented. He had something that Axel didn't, something that didn't have to do with money.

The low "Thanks," was the first word Roxas spoke to him.

"By the way, I'm Axel. I competed in an earlier group." Axel winced at how awkward it came out.

Roxas sighed and straightened, finally giving Axel his full attention. "I know who you are."

Axel's mouth opened in a small 'oh.' "You do?"

Roxas nodded. "Axel Cendres. Third at Central Pacific Regionals."

"Right." Axel blinked; he hadn't thought he'd garnered much attention with his performance at regionals. But apparently Roxas had noticed him. He gave a lopsided grin. "Good memory."

Roxas leaned forward again, fiddling with the jeweled ankle of his costume.

"Hey, so…" He stepped closer, trying to get a better read on Roxas. "Since you've got all the turns and artsy-fartsy stuff down, I was wondering if you had any tips." Roxas looked up, face slightly flushed from being bent over his skates.

"Tips…" What was that flat tone?

Axel fumbled. "Yeah, you know…" Axel tucked his hands into his pockets, trying not to show how awkward he was suddenly feeling.

This…was not how he'd hoped the conversation would go. No reaction from Roxas, either to betray any kind of attraction, or to offer any friendly advice. Axel looked down at Roxas's laced skates, then glanced back up.

"You know," he tried again, "like how to make your program match the music so the crowd really gets into it. That kind of stuff."

Roxas let out a derisive noise a moment before a light rap on the door sounded, announcing the presence of a brown-haired girl. "There you are. Terra's looking for you. He said to let you know the photographer's upstairs."

Roxas stood, ran a hand through his hair, and then smoothed his costume. Axel watched the movement, the way it deliberately brought attention to the lines of his body. "Okay, coming." He practically ignored Axel as he passed him to hug the girl, and Axel found himself feeling more than a little foolish for his non-existent ulterior motives.

Roxas's parting comment was even worse, called over his shoulder on the way out. A veritable snub. "Here's a tip," he offered, "It's called artistry, and takes literal years to master."

Axel stared at the door that Roxas had disappeared through, sputtering. "Well, it was nice to meet you, too," he muttered at last. He moved brought his hand to his hair, and realized too late that he'd already forgotten about the product gunking it up. With a huff of frustration, he turned on his heel and returned to the bathroom sink to wash his hands.

He replayed the encounter in his mind as he resumed the search for his jacket, checking the other rooms. He'd thought at first that maybe the guy was shy, with the way he'd hesitated to talk to him, maybe even that there was a hint of attraction there in the flush of his cheeks. And then that. Was that chick his girlfriend?

Either way. Swan Lake had cast the first stone, and if there was one thing Axel was good at (aside from skating), it was giving back as good as he got in a verbal contest.

He couldn't wait to see Roxas again. He had a feeling he would, and he already saw fun times ahead, there. Maybe not the fun times he'd been hoping for, but it had been a slim hope to begin with.

Jacket in hand, and mouth set in a grin, he made his way back to his group.

o.O.o

A year had passed since Axel had placed fifth at sectionals. He'd had his chance to compete with Roxas again, over the summer. He'd beat him, a few times, and done his damnedest to get under Roxas's skin. He'd succeeded, a victory he was as proud of as his placement at this year's sectionals. Second, with a ticket to nationals, and, to top it off…

The kiss.

Roxas's immaculate, on-ice persona was a stark contrast to the way he acted once he'd stepped off the ice and away from the public eye. The sharp wit, sarcasm, and irritability made Axel grin, and added an extra layer of fun to the rivalry that had sprung up between them. Axel enjoyed his company, and had wondered more and more if Roxas did, too.

Roxas certainly enjoyed kiss, if his delayed enthusiasm was any indication.

"I still can't believe you kissed Swan Lake," Demyx muttered, handing Axel a bottle of beer.

"I want to do more than kiss him." Axel followed Demyx up the stairs and down the hall to his friend's room.

"Oh, I think I know exactly what you want to do with him." Demyx clicked his door shut behind them, turning the lock, and they slouched side by side on Demyx's bed.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "You offering to do it instead?"

Demyx shrugged. "Sure, why not? Wouldn't be the first time."

Axel nodded, then hissed as Demyx's hand pressed against his groin. Axel couldn't help but imagine a smaller hand working its way into his pants, the head leaning against his shoulder a lighter shade of blond.

"By the way, Mom and Dad were pretty stoked about you qualifying for nationals."

"Mm." Axel was having a little trouble concentrating on Demyx's words with a hand down his pants, but his friend continued.

"They're already planning to use it to benefit the rink. I guess they reached out to some big coaches about throwing a charity event. You know, get some big shot skaters like little Swan Lake to put on a show, raise a little money."

Axel somehow managed to make his breathy laugh derisive. "Roxy would get a kick out of that, I'm sure."

"Even if he didn't show up. He's just one guy, you know? There's a bunch of nicer people willing to help out. And the rink really needs the money. I'm surprised the roof hasn't caved in. Patching it bit by bit doesn't do anything, you know?"

"Dem," Axel gritted, " _shut up_."

Demyx turned and kissed his cheek. "I bet you'd like it if _Roxas_ was chatty," he teased.

"Maybe I'd gag him," Axel grunted.

Demyx laughed. "If you could. From what I've seen, he'd fight back."

And the thought of that, coupled with Demyx's warm grip, sent Axel over the edge with a small moan. "Fuck you," Axel muttered, once he'd caught his breath.

He saw Demyx stick his tongue out from the corner of his eye.

Axel blinked, trying to form coherent thoughts again. "So this charity event."

"Oh, now you want to hear about it?" Demyx gave a lopsided smile.

Axel cuffed his friend. "I was distracted!"

"Mn, I guess." Demyx's smile widened. "It'll be like an exhibition, right? Get some names to come in—it really helps that you qualified for nationals—and bring in a crowd. Then, you know, cost of admission and donations."

"Sounds fun. You think it'll work?"

Demyx shrugged. "We can only hope."


	5. Charity Case

"You didn't!"

Demyx's grin widened. "You should've seen his face! He turned bright red!" He chortled, smug.

"That's low, man." Still, Axel slapped his friend on the back. "I didn't think he was capable of blushing. Not a drop of modesty in that one."

Demyx shoved him with a shoulder. "You're one to talk."

Axel flipped his hair dramatically. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiiight."

"Hey, so where's Xion?" Axel glanced around, searching for the tell-tale head of black. "I thought she would've been waiting at the door for the arrival of _the Strifes_. She was so excited when she found out they were coming."

"She's already up in the bleachers, watching the warm-ups." Axel followed the direction of his index finger, and was greeted by a smiling, waving Xion. He returned both the wave and the smile as they picked their way over.

It was strange, Axel thought for a moment, to see so many people—so many figure skaters—at his home rink. Aside from a handful of kids, many around Xion's age or younger, the rink mostly hosted hockey and public skates. Those were certainly lively, but it was nothing compared to this.

And as much as he loved the rink, as much as it was his home, he wondered how it appeared to them. That it was in need of repair was true enough. For someone like Roxas—Axel could only imagine how Roulade Ice Arena compared to the modern facility where _he_ trained. It would be embarrassing, if he actually cared.

Of course he didn't.

Roxas didn't have to like it here. Axel was the one who trained here, and he liked it well enough. All that mattered was for Roxas to see the skills he'd acquired here. A glance at the ice told him Roxas was out there now, a brown-haired girl approaching him that Axel recognized.

"You missed it," Xion wrapped her arms around Axel and Demyx in turn when they reached her. "Roxas and Namine were practicing a duet. Ah, they looked so good!" She grabbed Axel's hand.

Axel smiled and patted her head, half his attention out on the ice. "I'm sure we'll look good, too, Xi." Roxas was tucked close to the girl, his hand on her hip. He raised an eyebrow, curious, as the two began skating, their steps in sync.

Xion leaned against him and sighed. "But Namine is so pretty…"

Demyx leaned down and kissed his sister on the top of her head. "You're pretty pretty, yourself." Xion pursed her lips dubiously and turned her attention back to the rink, falling silent. The three of them watched as Roxas and his partner pulled apart, taking their places as music wafted from the sound system.

Axel knew Roxas's edges were good. Knew that he scored well in technical elements, in general, and knew that he had perfected an artistry that Axel himself was only just beginning to tap into. But _this_ , the liquid grace, the easy way he complemented his partner's moves, was something Axel had never seen before.

There was something different about him as he bent his knees into the steps, something different about the way he placed his skates on the ice.

Axel didn't know much about ice dancing, but he knew that the small smile on Roxas's face as he led his partner through the program wasn't the same one he had when he was competing.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Axel. I'm not going to mop up your drool."

Axel socked Demyx on the arm, taking care to close his mouth. "Hush!"

Demyx's lips turned up in a wicked grin. "You know, maybe if he sees your mouth open like that—"

Axel clapped hands over Xion's ears, who looked up in surprise. "Do you hear what you're saying in front of your young, impressionable sister?"

Xion batted Axel's hands away with a hissed, "Guys!"

Demyx smiled innocently, but once Xion had turned back to the rink, he mimed fellatio, tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. Axel rolled his eyes and ignored him, his eyes returning to the pair on the ice.

They bowed, earning applause from the other skaters clustered behind the boards, and even a whoop from one of the other boys from the club. As they straightened, Roxas's eyes swept the audience.

And stopped on Axel.

Axel's lips curled into a smile, and he brought his hands together in a slow, exaggerated clap. The smile that Roxas had been sporting was gone, a small frown taking its place, and his face was flushed. Of course, that was likely due to the chill of the rink, and the exertion of the number he'd just completed, but Axel liked to think there was a little more to it than that. His lips stretched farther, into a smirk, and he blew Roxas a kiss as he skated from center ice, eyes still fixed on Axel. Those beautiful blue eyes narrowed, then skittered away.

They watched the skaters a little longer, until Xion tugged at at Demyx's arm. "We should probably get back to work. There's still a lot to do to get ready for the weekend."

Demyx slumped. "Do I have to?"

"You, too, Ax." They both groaned, but allowed Xion to lead them off the bleachers.

She was right. There was plenty of work to do around the rink, from a flurry of last-minute cleaning, to setting up a curtain on one end of the rink, and a host of other tasks that the usual retinue of rink staff had been unable to complete yet. It was a busy day for everyone that had descended on Roulade Ice Arena. The visiting skaters took the ice in turns, skaters were herded to the lobby and parking lot for introductions, meetings, planning, and every myriad detail that Axel would never have considered being necessary to carry out the event.

It was late when Axel, Xion, and Demyx were finally able to sit down for a break again. Axel had a mouth full of an energy bar when Larxene stomped into view. "Lace up, Red! Xion, you too." The order was sharp, and they were on the receiving end of one of her more icy glares, before they scrambled to their feet to find their skates.

"I hope she hasn't been mean to the kids," Axel muttered.

"She's probably been saving it all up for you." Axel raised an eyebrow at Demyx, who had followed him to the lockers.

"Wouldn't surprise me." He plopped down on the bench, lacing up.

"I hope it all comes together. I mean, I'm sure people are donating whether it's a successful event or not, but it'll get the rink some publicity, too, you know?"

Axel stood up, the extra height from his skates giving him an extra few centimeters on Demyx. "Yeah." He stepped out of the locker room, and cast his eyes around, taking in the state of the rink. "I'm sure we'll make this place come alive. I'll make sure of it." He smiled and pulled Demyx in for a hug. "It's the least I can do, after all you guys have done for me."

"Don't get sappy." Demyx pushed him away, and Axel wobbled, fighting to stay balanced on his skates as the approached the boards.

"You started it." It was quieter than it had been earlier, everyone tired from the long day, as Axel removed his skate guards and prepared to step onto the ice.

He didn't catch Demyx's grin, so he was surprised when his friend's hand landed on his bottom, urging him onto the ice. "Go get 'em, tiger!" Demyx snorted at the dark look Axel sent him.

Axel did a quick reversal to face him. "For real, Dem?" Demyx's grin only widened.

"Stop screwing around and warm up!" Larxene shouted, pulling his attention to the ice.

Axel rolled his eyes but followed the order, taking a quick survey of the others already at it. Xion hadn't yet stepped out, but there was a handful of others preparing to squeeze in practice at the tail end of the day.

Including Roxas.

He didn't acknowledge Axel, even though Axel swore he saw a flicker of blue directed at him. Instead, he seemed intent on running through elements with his sister, their coach looking on with arms akimbo.

Axel shrugged, then hid it behind some arm stretches as he made his first circuit of the rink. He probably deserved the cold shoulder. Maybe. But he much preferred the more heated exchanges between Roxas and himself. A certain _kind_ of heated exchange in particular, but that wasn't something they would be able to do in the open, anyway. Axel decided to return the gesture, and didn't bother trying to attract his attention. He'd find time for that later; the thought brought a sly grin to his face as he started a second circuit, building speed.

The grin softened into a smile when Xion joined him on the ice, making a beeline for him, eyes wide and cheeks pink. She cast a furtive glance in the direction of the Strifes. He could practically see her restraining her giddiness about being on the same ice as them.

To warm up, they agreed on a little jump-off, Axel beginning with a simple waltz jump that Xion followed with no trouble, working up to toe loops and axels. It wasn't unusual for Xion to stop when Axel went for his triple axel, but when he landed it, he was surprised to see her set up for one, launching into the air for one, two, three, revolutions. He was less surprised when she stumbled forward before she could make the last half revolution, landing heavily on her knees, and was quick to glide over and help her up.

"Hey, what's that about?" His voice was quiet as he pulled her to her feet.

Xion only managed a blush before Larxene's stern voice cut across the rink. "Xion!" She shook her head and skated over to Larxene with a sheepish look.

Only a few minutes later, the rest of the skaters were moving to the edges of the rink, save Roxas, Namine, and their coach, who lingered just at the boards.

Xion was still pink-cheeked as she and Axel watched the two siblings run through their program. Someone was working the lights, spots following the movement, though it was clear they were still working out the bugs with the light system, since it was less than smooth. Neither of the two on ice seemed to notice as they concentrated on the handful of jumps, and elegant spins and edges. Still, their coach was shaking her head at the end of it, skating over to where Demyx was controlling the sound. There was a low exchange, and the opening notes of their program came over the speakers again, a little louder.

Axel couldn't help the wince as he realized what the exchange had been about. It wasn't something he noticed often, since he usually chose louder numbers for his programs, but Roulade's sound system was among the things that the rink hadn't updated for far too long.

The coach was still shaking her head halfway through the second run-through, but she let them finish. Roxas made a lazy circle at center ice as Namine moved to step off. Axel's attention was on Roxas, so he almost missed it when Namine's eyes landed on him. They locked eyes for an instant, and then Namine was stumbling forward, her skate caught on the step, red shooting up her neck, and Axel had to bite his lip in secondhand embarrassment.

Xion was closer, and already had a hand out to steady the youngest Strife. "A-are you okay?" It came out in a squeak, and Axel felt a flutter of affection for his adorable little sister.

Namine's eyes flicked up at Axel again, then down to the ground as she found her balance. "Yeah, thanks."

"I'm Xion. Roulade. Uh." Axel raised an eyebrow, half his attention on the exchange now, as Roxas moved into position for his solo number.

"Oh. Oh, so this rink…?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad's. Uhm."

"Namine Strife."

They were making their way to a bench on one side, and Axel saw Xion reddening from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I know. Uhm, I mean. You guys are pretty famous."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess."

Axel chuckled at the exchange and turned his attention back to Roxas, who was just executing a triple toe loop, effortlessly landing with his free leg extending in a strong line behind him.

It was a far cry from the scratchy landings he'd exhibited at sectionals.

Axel couldn't help but note that the exhibition Roxas was practicing had fewer jumps than his program, but that didn't make it any less of a pleasure to watch. Perhaps he wasn't a natural jumper like Axel, but he was suited for moving on the ice, for the deep edges and fast spins. He was disappointed when Roxas was finished, but it meant that he was stepping off the ice, near enough that he couldn't not acknowledge Axel as he moved to take his turn.

"You're not gonna watch?"

Roxas paused, eyes flicking to a couple of skaters from his club, before turning back to Axel. He gave a hesitant nod, followed by a soft, "Okay."

Axel blinked. Watched Roxas put his skate guards in place, and then hobbled over to the bleachers, taking a seat on the lowest level. After their history of more acerbic exchanges, he wasn't sure what to make of a more subdued Roxas.

Shrugging it off, he moved into place for the exhibition number, a spotlight on him, waiting for the opening notes of an Incubus song. Compared to Roxas before him, and the number with Roxas and Namine, it was loud on the sound system, pulling him into the music, and into the sequences Larxene had marked out for him.

He'd practiced it. There hadn't been a lot of time to do so, but he had. So when he fell out of his first jump, he was startled. He recovered, but then, on his second jump, a triple axel, he faltered again, coming down from it before he'd made the full three and a half revolutions. He frowned, irritated, and concentrated on the rest of the program.

He still missed half his jumps, and Larxene was shaking her head, arms crossed, at the boards.

It was Roxas that cut the music, stepping back on the ice and gliding to where Axel had come to a stop.

"It's the spotlight, isn't it?" Roxas was calm, and without the ire he'd normally receive from Larxene. Or what he would've expected from his rival.

Axel blinked down at him, doing a quick run-through of where he'd been having problems. Come to think of it, the lighting was throwing him off, about where he'd been on the ice, and the height he'd put into his jumps. He brought a hand up to tug at his hair. "Yeah, I guess so." He bit his lip, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Look, the ice isn't going to move." His voice was quiet. "It feels like it, right? But it's just the spotlight. Ignore it. It's going to follow you wherever you skate, so you'll be able to see what you need to see. Just have faith in that, and it'll be fine."

"Uhm. Thanks." He felt awkward, suddenly, felt all of his inexperience in the skating world as a stark contrast to Roxas, who'd probably spent most of his life doing this.

Roxas had cocked his head to the side, mouth opening to say something, and then closed it, as if he'd changed his mind. He gave a nod instead. "No problem." With that, he skated back to the boards, giving Demyx a nod to start the music again.

On the second run, he tried to keep Roxas's advice in mind, and let the spotlights do their job. It was better, but still not up to his usual standards. He took a breath, let it out slowly. There was still another day to get acclimated to the new lighting.

Xion joined him to run through their duet, a much more subdued number, with only a couple easier jumps to punctuate it. Compared to Axel's solo, they executed it smoothly in one go. Xion beamed at him as they finished, and Axel hugged her on the way off the ice. Roxas had already stepped off, reclaiming his seat at the bleachers, but he turned and headed off to the lockers when Axel glanced over at him.

"Oh!" Axel looked down at Xion as she put on her skate guards, face flushed again. "Namine, uh, well, she invited you and me and Dem to dinner. I mean, not just with her. With everyone from Radiant Garden."

"Nice! Did you tell Dem?" Axel's stomach rumbled, reminding him that his supper had been a granola bar. Dinner couldn't come fast enough. And maybe he could…talk to Roxas. And not be an awkward idiot who bailed out of axels just because of a change in lighting.

"Mn, no." She bit her lip. "Actually, I was going to go, uh, hang out with Namine some more while everyone finishes up?"

Axel's lips quirked in a smile. "Alright. I get it. Not every day you get to hang out with a superstar, right?"

Xion blushed deeper in response, and Axel ruffled her hair.

"Just don't forget who loves you the most!" he called after her as she scurried off towards the lockers. He followed a little way behind her, already looking forward to having his skates off and having a chance to rest. And hopefully eat soon.

With Roxas.

Well, Xion wasn't the only one looking forward to spending more time with a Strife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned the lovely [kenzichi](http://kenzichi.tumblr.com) to do a figure skating Axel! Here it is for your viewing pleasure!
> 
>  


	6. Shine a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! If you're enjoying this, please be sure to check out the rest of the stories for this AU. You can find them in our collection, [Iced](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Iced), along with a [suggested reading order](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Iced/profile).
> 
> ALSO! We've created a blog for the AU, [@kh-figureskatinghell](http://kh-figureskatinghell.tumblr.com), so check that out for fanart and other extras, such as drabbles that take place in this universe but aren't part of the main story! Thanks!

It was probably a blessing that Friday had turned out to be such a long day.

Axel had been so exhausted by the time he returned home after dinner, that he'd passed out the second his head hit the pillow, barely making it out of his clothes before doing so. It was a sound, restful sleep, leaving him fresh for what was likely to be an even more grueling day.

It had also left him with a raging hard-on that he'd had to take care of in the shower, which he supposed was due to dreams of Roxas and his skin-tight skating clothes, and peeling him _out_ of them. And Axel was supposed to get through two more days of that, skating on the same ice as him, likely without an opportunity to act on it if the day before was any indication.

When Axel arrived at the rink, it was mid-morning, and the visiting skaters had already been on the ice for hours.

"Look who finally decided to join the living."

Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx; he'd likely been here almost as long as the skaters. Demyx wasn't one to get angry, per se, but one thing he resented more than anything was something cutting into his sleep. "Look, I'm just following orders. 'Axel, honey, don't worry about doing rink duties. You need to focus on your skating. We're counting on you!' Annette insisted."

Demyx let out a derisive noise. "It would figure she'd favor you. Fucking lucky. Can you believe I've had to zam the ice _three times_ already? Coach Blue-Hair insisted it be all smooth for her babies."

Axel shrugged. "Well, maybe you should take up skating and your parents will let you out of the more menial work."

"Yeah, thanks, no. I don't do sparkles."

Axel crossed his arms. "Dem. When have I ever worn sparkles? I'd sooner use Xion's skate blade to stab myself."

Demyx snickered. "Speaking of sparkles, you going to give Swan Lake a birthday present, or what?"

"What, you think I should? It's not like we're even dating. I kissed him _once_."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, but I'm sure you've done way more than that to him in your head. He deserves something for that, at least."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "He—"

His retort was cut off. "Demyx, I need a hand with the back doors. They're sticking again."

Demyx let out a groan. "Didn't we just WD-40 them last week?" He shot a dark look at Axel as he followed his dad; Axel only shook his head and shrugged.

It was true Mrs. Roulade had excused Axel from rink duties for the day, but Axel almost wished he could trade places with Demyx when he thought of the upcoming day with Larxene. _Almost_. And then he caught sight of Roxas on the ice.

He would've paused to admire the other skater no matter what, but he nearly did a double-take at the glaringly pink leg warmers Roxas was sporting. They weren't something he'd expect to see on Roxas, under any circumstances, but they were…cute. Any other thoughts he might've had were interrupted by Larxene's voice, cutting across the rink. He sighed and made his way towards the source of the voice.

There was a trick to dealing with Larxene when she was this cranky. Mostly it involved demurely following whatever orders she gave out.

"Those kids are irking the shit out of me!" Larxene waved a hand to indicate a small group of them horsing around on the bleachers. A few of them were skaters that Axel had seen during lessons, and a few he didn't recognize. "Keep them out of my way."

Axel's eyebrows crept up, but he nodded and without a word of protest, plopped down to one side of the group of kids, waiting until they noticed him.

"Hey Ax," one of the little boys piped up.

"Hey Nick. Did you tell these guys here that you're best friends with the star of the show?" And so Axel managed to entertain them for the better part of the hour, regaling them with skating stories, and even some of the mischief he and Demyx used to get up to. He had just launched into one of the latter, when Xion flagged him down.

"Sorry guys, gotta get to work!" The exclamation was met with a chorus of groans and protests. He grinned and winked. "I'll finish the story later, alright?"

Xion was giving him a dubious look. "Didn't Larxene tell you to keep them _out_ of trouble?"

"I was!"

"It sounded more like you were _inspiring_ trouble. Giving them ideas." Xion smiled, despite the chastisement. "Anyway, Larxene said she wanted us to get dressed so we can do our first run-through."

Axel nodded, and they made their way to the locker rooms together. He stretched his arms as they walked, letting his eyes wander. Everywhere he looked was a bustle of activity. Demyx was cutting the ice, a bored look on his face, a group of junior skaters were stretching in the lobby, and a handful of people were already grabbing food from concessions. Including Roxas, who was currently studying the menu with a look of disdain. Axel frowned. He'd had the same look last night at the diner, at least, when no one had been looking. For the camera, he'd been all smiles. Typical, from his experience.

Axel would've spent longer looking—was that his performance costume?—but he'd reached the locker room.

He was still thinking of Roxas while he retrieved his own outfit, so it took a moment to realize that the twinkling sparkle originated from his own sleeve. "What the fuck!?" He stared at it. He'd chosen a pair of fitted black pants and an orange dress shirt with a black vest for his exhibition. Simple. Except that at each cuff of the shirt, the simplicity had been _robbed_ from him. His mind backtracked to his conversation with Demyx, _I_ _'_ _d sooner use Xion's skate blade to stab myself_ , and Dem's snide chuckle.

Axel's eyes narrowed. _Xion_. Only she would dare, though he didn't put it past Demyx to egg her on. They were going to pay, later, and Xion was definitely going to get an earful when she finished dressing.

There wouldn't be time to pull off the clusters of rhinestones that had been fixed onto his shirt, and even if there was, he wasn't sure it could be done without damaging the shirt, so he pulled it on with a muttered curse.

He was lacing up his second boot when a movement at the door to the locker room caught his eye, and he looked up.

"Ah. Excuse me. I was looking for Roxas." Axel recognized the woman as the coach from Radiant Gardens.

Axel shrugged. "Not here. I did see him in line at concessions." The woman pursed her lips, propping a hand on her hip, though the gesture didn't seem aimed at Axel. "I can let him know you're looking for him, if you're busy."

She brightened. "Thanks, Axel, that'd be a great help. His next session starts in ten minutes. By the way—" she was cut off by the bright jingle of a ring tone. "Sorry, I have to get this." She offered him a smile as she accepted the call and moved out into the hallway.

Axel offered her a nod as he followed her out, then turned toward concessions. Roxas was seated, now, eating. Axel took his time approaching, appraising his rival's performance outfit. It, like the pink leg warmers earlier, was a surprise, albeit a less shocking one. He'd expected another of the sparkly, jeweled affairs that Roxas usually donned for competitions; instead, Roxas was in something that was as simple as Axel's own attire. In fact, after Xion's alterations, Axel was now the more glittery of the two.

Roxas's attention, when Axel pushed through the double doors, was on the Roulades, and two men that had just arrived. Axel cleared his throat, waiting until Roxas had turned to him. "So, that blue-haired woman—" He realized she'd been interrupted before she could introduce herself.

"Aqua."

"Yeah, her." Axel nodded. "She told me to tell you the next session starts in ten."

"Mm." Roxas turned back to the group still standing near the rink entrance. Axel flailed mentally, trying to find words to keep a conversation going; without a competition between them, he couldn't use his usual array of taunts. Did he wish Roxas a happy birthday, or ask what he would like as a gift? How did Roxas like it at Roulade—no, that was one he didn't want an answer to.

Instead, he said, "That your brother? Ventus?" It took effort not to slap himself for asking a question with such an obvious answer. Not only did the other man bear a strong resemblance to Roxas, but anyone who knew anything about men's figure skating in recent years knew who Ventus was. He offered a prayer to the heavens that no one else of note had heard his gaffe.

"That would be my brother." Yep. Good job, Axel. Roxas was already giving his attention to his half-eaten hot dog.

"Cool." Because there was just no saving face with that one. Axel pulled a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll see you out there." Roxas didn't even qualify that with a response, so Axel turned to go.

But he couldn't just leave it like that.

"Hey," he called, trying to catch Roxas's attention again. He didn't look up, but Axel said it anyway, voice low. "You clean up real nice."

And Roxas did look up, a blush coloring his cheeks—there could be no excuse of exertion, this time. "…thanks."

Axel's brows raised up. Had he caught him off-guard? A smile spread across his lips, a response already forming. Had to keep Roxas on his toes, after all. "When you're not half drowning in Swarovski, anyway." Axel didn't mention that he'd prefer Roxas in nothing at all. Maybe later, he might. He tipped an imaginary hat at Roxas. "See you in a few, Roxy."

Axel didn't wait for Roxas's reaction this time before turning back to the rink.

o - o

As the day wore on, Axel realized there was more down time than he'd been expecting. On the one hand, he felt a little guilty just standing around between his sets, while Demyx, some other rink staff, and volunteers were busying themselves with more set-up. If it were a hockey match night, he'd be there with them, manning the ticket counter or maybe handling one of those mishaps that always seemed to happen right before a game.

Now here they were, a figure skating event taking over the rink, and Axel didn't think he would've been able to bounce between rink duties and dress rehearsals.

He was nervous. The revelation hit him sometime while he was watching Roxas and Namine run through their program. For them, this was probably just another show, the same as a competition. For Ventus, waiting for his cue to step out, maybe it was a chance to be a part of the action, if only for a little bit, in the wake of his injury. Xion, standing next to Axel, probably thought it was all fun, mostly, with a chance to meet her idols, and much-needed help for her parents.

It was more, for Axel. His success at Sectionals had been the catalyst for the event, and for those who'd gathered to help support the rink, he was the star skater. Sure, the Strifes and the rest of Radiant Garden had brought along a contingent, but Axel was the one representing his rink. And this was his home. There was a lot at stake, for him.

Axel sighed and crossed his arms. He would be fine. He'd made it this far.

He focused again on Roxas, in red and black, movements fluid and full of grace. Red really did suit him. He wondered if Roxas had ever been nervous about skating. If, in a family known for producing stars, Roxas had ever felt a similar pressure to succeed. There were a lot of things he'd become curious about, when it came to Roxas.

The kiss from sectionals was still vivid in his mind, Roxas's teeth on his bottom lip, their tongues meeting. He wanted more…

Axel straightened abruptly, turning away from the ice before his thoughts started going elsewhere. He needed a distraction, but not _that kind_ of distraction. In any case, Roxas was…well, he might've responded to the kiss, but he'd been cool towards Axel since arriving at Roulade. Civil, without the usual competitive vitriol that peppered their encounters. Axel chewed his lip. Maybe he did owe Roxas something. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Roxas might like for a birthday gift.

There were still at least ten minutes before he and Xion went on, and that was assuming that the Strifes' coach didn't stop them to break down their performance. He let his eyes wander as he considered his rival.

His gaze landed on the little shop tucked in one corner. It didn't offer much, in the way of supplies, but on display were shirts with 'Roulade Ice Arena' emblazoned across the chest, along with a penguin wearing ice skates. Xion had designed them as a project for school, and her folks had liked them enough to print them. Axel smiled at the memory, and then his smile widened, as he had a thought.

Axel picked his way to the register attendant, a teenager who usually manned the store when the rink got busy. "Hey, Cooper."

"Kupo," the kid corrected. Or maybe it was just something he said. Axel still hadn't figured it out.

"Uh, right. Anyway, I left my wallet, but I wanted to grab a hoodie. Can you make a note for Annette that I'll give the money later?"

The question was met by a raised eyebrow, and then a shrug and the scratching of pen on paper.

"Right." Axel picked a hoodie from the rack along one wall and waved it at the kid. "Oh yeah. And can I borrow a pen and some paper?"

Axel leaned over the counter, sweatshirt under one arm, biting his lip as he thought of what to write. He put the pen to the paper, then lifted it up, hesitating. _I_ _'_ _d rather give you a kiss, but this sweatshirt will have to do for now. Happy birthday, Roxy. Call me, I'd like to take you out sometime. —Axel_ It was perhaps a little cheesy, but it got the point across. He hoped.

He wasn't sure he liked the message, but he folded the note and slipped it into the sweatshirt pocket, anyway. It would be big on Roxas, he thought as he rolled the sweatshirt into a bundle. The image his mind conjured up was cute, to say the least, and he didn't think that Roxas swimming in a hoodie was any less appealing than Roxas in his skin-tight pants.

Roxas was still on the ice when Axel reclaimed his place next to Xion and, five minutes later, as the Strifes were stepping off, Axel still hadn't come up with anything to say to Roxas.

Xion looked back at him as she moved to step onto the ice. "Ax, you coming?"

"Yeah, one sec." He turned to Roxas, whose face was still a mask of concentration. "Roxas." His rival looked up, blue eyes flashing. "Here, this is for you." He held out the bundled sweatshirt.

"Uhm." Roxas accepted it, expression puzzled.

Axel winked at him as he pulled off his skate guards, but didn't wait for Roxas's reaction as he moved into position for his and Xion's program. A glance at Xion showed she was perhaps as perplexed as Roxas, and from the corner of his eye, he spotted Demyx at the sound booth, shaking his head.

Axel's lips turned up in a wry smile. Well, now he was sure to never hear the end of it from Demyx.

His mind still on Roxas, Axel almost missed his cue. It was the spotlight descending on him that brought him to the present. That, too, reminded him of Roxas, his advice the night before about moving with the lights, and trusting them to be where he needed them.

Axel took a deep breath and let it out. Pushed Roxas from his mind, and focused on skating, the feel of the ice under his blades. Let his nervous energy out in the lines he left as he bent his knees in a deep edge, and a double toe-loop that coincided with Xion's. Side by side camel spins. He ticked the moves off as they executed them, each one leaving him feeling more and more at ease.

Even Larxene's voice interrupting them for corrections felt natural. Business as usual. Axel wondered if his nerves had stemmed from all the standing around, his energy building in anticipation.

And perhaps from the blue eyes that were on him when he skidded to a stop at the end of their run-through. Axel couldn't read Roxas's expression. Not so different than usual, except he wanted to know what Roxas was thinking, watching Axel on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in Roxas's thoughts after the kiss at sectionals? Be sure to read nicayal's follow-up piece, [Off Day](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Iced/works/6490369)! It's full of snark and quips directed at Axel, and excellent writing.


End file.
